


Midas Myth

by Ladsalt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Medical, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, spitting in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: Whats to do when the worlds ending, a hated colleague's career has eclipsed yours, and your ex, the girl of your dreams has run off with him?Make a mistake during her operation so you can fuck her before the anesthesia wears off.





	Midas Myth

Simits whistled absently, keys jangling when he spin them on a finger as he walked down the hall of the medical building. It was well past working hours and the students and staff had mostly gone back to the dorms for the night. But as long as there was a patient in the building, protocols said someone had to be awake in the building, and Cheryl had not yet recovered enough from the ‘accident’ with the radiation treatment to be moved back to the dorms. 

The whistling stopped and he started a quieter humming of the same tune as he slipped inside her room. The sound of the door closing and being locked didn’t elicit so much as a stir from Cheryl. A cocktail of physical exhaustion and chemical painkillers had kept her asleep or only vaguely conscious for most of the day. Sim drank in her prone figure out of the corner of his eye as he sauntered over to her bedside to pretend to look at her drug schedule. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest over the clipboard as he flipped disinterestedly through the papers for a few minutes. Setting the clipboard down Sim took a hesitant step closer and twined his fingers in the dark roots of what was left of her hair, pulling them through to the long platinum blonde ends. He did it again and Cheryl's eyes fluttered. Sim froze hand still in her hair, wondering if she was going to wake. Cheryl muttered something and tossed in her sleep, and the motion caused one of her hands to slip off the bed. It brushed past his body as it fell and her limp fingers grazed the tented front of his pants. 

Sim chuckled his hand brushing Cheryl's cheek as he took her wrist in his hand and pressed her palm to his crotch, groaning softly. He shifted his hand over hers so that his fingers were pressing hers against his throbbing erection. He laughed breathily again, leaning over Cheryl and panting heavily against her neck. He stood still, half laying on Cheryl pressing her hand to the front of his pants, feeling her breasts press against his chest with every slow breath. 

She smelled like antiseptic and clean bandages, Sim wished he had some of her perfume. He imagined her smiling against his neck like she used to and her curtain of hair falling over them as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. He traced his free hand down her side and over her thigh wrapping it under the crook of her knee, remembering the feeling of holding her like that as she climbed on top of him, the pitchy moans she made rocking her hips with him inside her.

His pants constricting his penis was beginning to hurt. Sim tucked her hand back into the bed with her and stood to unzip his pants and take his dick out. He wrapped one hand around it stroking himself and let his other hand explore her body. He rested it on the newly flat plane of her stomach, running his fingers up to cup around her breast. She'd always had great tits, and Sim had noticed quietly as they swelled with each of her failed pregnancies. He squoze her breast gently and then rolled her nipple in his fingers tugging it as it firmed up. Cheryl's breath hitched in her sleep sending a shudder straight to his cock. He dropped his penis and both of his hands went straight to Cheryl's mouth prying her teeth apart and using one hand to hold her mouth open while he stroked his thumb and fingers over her tongue. He pulled his fingers back and returned to masturbating with his hand slicked with her saliva. The thumb on the hand still cupped against the unbandaged side of her face slipped into her mouth and Simits couldn't hold in a moan as her tongue rolled against it unconsciously. Her cheek and the air in the hospital room was cold but her mouth felt almost as hot as his skin. Another shuddering breath escaped him and Sims eyes grazed down from her face over her body and his lost glazed eyes came to rest on the conspicuous well in the blankets between Cheryl's legs.

He swallowed suddenly aware of his wet shirt and the sweat running down his back then glanced over his shoulder at the locked door. Sim turned his eyes back to her face where her eyes were still closed, dead to the world. His hand stroked over his penis slowly as he thought….but she wouldn't even have to know. That was all the convincing Simits needed and he pulled the covers off her with one hand before pulling her legs apart to climb up on the bed between them. Sim felt his heart racing as he pushed Cheryl's pastel medical gown up her legs. She wasn't wearing underwear he remembered having to cut her clothes off in a rush as he and Eli had hurried to treat her wounds. 

Settling himself between her bandaged leg and her healthy one Simits ran his thumb over Cheryls slit before applying pressure to her clit in slow circles. He reached his other hand under her gown stroking from her stomach to her hips. His own hips were rutting rubbing his engorged penis against her inner thigh. 

The room was silent except for Simits panting and the occasional creaking of the bed under them. After a moment Simits moved back grabbing onto Cheryl's hips lifting her as he lowered his head latching onto her and sucking. He could feel the needy heat of his penis between his legs as he knelt on the bed pleasuring her unconscious body, her legs twitched in his arms outside her control and a long breathy oh slipped past Cheryl's lips. A chuckle escaped Sim as he pulled away for a moment to check she was still asleep. Sim went back down on her pressing his tongue inside of her. He pulled her hips closer to his face as he felt her walls twitching. There was sheen of sweat on her skin that he could feel running down her thigh as he lapped into her pussy, curling his tongue against the spots he knew she liked-

Another moan escaped the unconscious woman. Her eyes fluttered. Mouth working around hitched breath and half formed words, “ E-li…”

Simits froze feeling his sweat running cold suddenly and the heat between his legs waning. He sat up quickly, teeth gritted, anger and humiliation written on his face.

Cheryl sighed and her mouth opened with another exhalation, “ E-”

Simits grabbed her face pressing his hands over her mouth sealing it shut.

“ Shut up!” He hissed through his teeth, “Don't you fucking dare say that name.”

She couldn't hear him. Sim knew that. He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself. Keeping one hand over her mouth Simits reached back down between their legs to stroke his softening length back to arousal. Glowering at Cheryl's sleeping face he pinched her cheeks roughly, forcing her mouth open, so he could spit the taste of her into her mouth. He pressed his hand back over her mouth quickly to cut off any more sleep and drug addled mutterings she might have.

“He doesn't love you,” Simits muttered grunting quietly, “ Not like I would, not after knowing what we all did…”

Simits line himself up with her entrance, shuddering at the feeling of her soft folds against his head. He made another low noise as he pressed his hips into hers and his length slid inside of her. Cheryl's body tensed under him and he watched her eyes flutter again as his heart raced. He rested a moment their bodies pressed together and hers tight around him. After a moment Sim inhaled and started to move, lifting his hips and thrusting back into her in an erratic pattern. He brought his other hand up to brush hair out of her face as he smiled down at her.

“ You don't know- that he knows- do you though...not yet,” he told her softly keeping a hand pressed tightly over her mouth while the other cupped against her face then trailed down to caress her neck, “ Ngh- hah- Its fine, its mm- it's okay. When you find out how much he hates you -ah..hah- I'll forgive you. I'll always-”

Sim felt her clench around him suddenly. He shuddered closing his eyes and letting go of her face to pull her close as he came. Eyes shut he held her, gasping as his cock softened inside of her.

“Mmm...wh...Sim…?”

Simits eyes flew open. Cheryl's good eye was blearily open- looking at him.

“Fuck…” He hissed and pulled out, scrambling to get off of her.

Cheryl laughed softly her head lolling as he jostled the bed in his hurry to get off, “Uh-huh…”

Simits bit his tongue grabbing at the clipboard again to check her drug schedule before running to pull a vial and a syringe out of a drawer. He pierced the cap of the vial with the syringe inverting it to draw the stopper on the syringe back as he returned to the bed.

“Whatre…..doin?” Cheryl asked as Sim made his way back to her bed side anxiously tapping the bubbles out of the syringe.

“Nothing Cheryl,” He replied before sticking the syringe in her arm and emptying it in a fluid motion, “You’re dreaming- go back to sleep.”

“Oh-kay,” She sighed settling back into the bed.

After another few anxious moments her breathing returned to normal and Simits breathed more easily and went about cleaning up in a more relaxed fashion. He left everything clean, any trace of him on her thighs wiped off, her gown pulled back down modestly and the sheets tucked smooth and tight up to her shoulders. He locked the door behind him again as he exited and the familiar sound of whistling and keys jangling as he twirled them echoed down the halls.


End file.
